


The Melody of Your Heart

by BlueNeutrino, gabriels_steth



Series: Heart of Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriels_steth/pseuds/gabriels_steth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Song of Our Hearts" and "When Our Hearts Sing Together", in which Misha discovers what use Jensen put the recordings of his heartbeat to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melody of Your Heart

A man caught in traffic on a rainy day, missing his boyfriend seemed horribly cliche. To an outsider, it might have looked like a melancholy music video. Misha didn’t mind the rain. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. It was peaceful, relaxing, and heaven knew the plantlife in the area had been crying out for a drink for almost two weeks. He didn’t mind the traffic either. It was always like this on his way home from work and it gave him some time alone with his thoughts and the radio.

Misha rested his head back against his seat as he waited for the line of cars to move. His mind wandered to Jensen, naturally. The musician was still on tour and his current show was in Chicago: just outside of Misha’s affordable, one night travel range.  He wondered if Jensen missed him just as much. He wondered if Jensen longed for the sound of Misha’s heartbeat the way Misha longed for the sound of Jensen’s. It had been nearly a month since they’d last seen each other. The cons of dating a rock star. At least, they’d be seeing each other in a week, during Jensen’s two-night NYC visit. 

The more he thought of Jensen, the more he became aware of his heartbeat; almost as if the organ was saying “I miss him too”. Misha pressed  his hand over his chest, feeling each steady beat against his palm. He smiled slightly as he longed for the pressure against his chest to be from Jensen’s emerald stethoscope instead of his own hand. He sighed and slipped his hand away, closing his eyes and begging the line of cars to start moving.

“Up next, we have the premiere of Heart of Angels’ latest single. We’re told it’s another Jensen Ackles-written masterpiece, but with a different flair and a whole new meaning,” announced the radio deejay from Misha’s car speakers. Sitting up, immediately, Misha grinned as he turned the radio way up, excited about this new song. Jensen hadn’t told him about writing a new single…

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

How odd. The heartbeat during the opening of the song sounded familiar, but it didn’t sound like Jensen’s at all. It sounded like a recording, not a digitally synthesized rhythm. But–

That’s when Misha remembered Jensen asking to record his resting heartbeat. His hand flew up to his carotid artery, pressing his fingers there. The beat was perfectly in-sync with what he heard on the radio… until it clicked in his mind. Misha’s eyes were wide and his heart picked up its pace. He lowered his hand and tried to focus as the song started it’s familiar haunting melody.

“Hello there, my perfect stranger. It’s so good at last to meet ya…”

Misha gasped out loud. That was the song Jensen had improvised the night they met in his dressing room. He broke in to a bright grin  and it took all of his willpower not to scream and giggle like a teenager. He may have teared up slightly as he listened to the rest of the song. More lyrics had been added, but it was no less beautiful or meaningful. His chest swelled and his heart beat happily. Jensen had published /his/ song and had used the recording of his heart to do it. He let out a happy little sob.

“That was Heart of Angels’ new single, _Perfect Stranger_. Good stuff, and now we have–” Misha interrupted the deejay by turning off the radio. He practically bounced in his seat while he waited for the congested traffic to clear. He needed to be home so he could call Jensen right away.

Fifteen minutes later, Misha was finally out of traffic and pulling into his driveway. He dug his phone out of his pocket and ran inside as he called Jensen’s number.

“This is Angels Holding Enterprises, CEO Mr Ackles speaking. How can I help you,” answered the teasing voice on the other end of the line.

“You asshole! You beautiful, wonderful, perfect, sneaky, absolute asshole!” Misha collapsed onto his couch, still wearing the same bright grin.

“Uh-oh, what did I do now?”

“Your new single?! I just heard it on the radio now on my way home from work!”

“Oh. You’re not… mad, are you? I know I should have asked,before I–”

“You think I’m angry?! Jensen! I’m touched! I’m flattered. I’m stunned. It’s… Oh my god, it’s beautiful. I was in shock at first. Surprised. It’s a little weird hearing my own heartbeat over the radio-”

“Tell me about it,” Jensen chuckled.

“-and knowing that everyone else can hear it, too. But it’s just… It’s incredibly romantic and sweet and I’m so touched. And a little excited. This is really awesome as odd as it. My heart’s pounding like crazy….”

“Hmm. Wish I was there to listen to it.” Jensen sounded like he was pouting.

“I know. But soon. Just one more week, remember?”

“Yeah, I know–”

“And it won’t take much to get it pounding for you again,” Misha purred flirtatiously.

“Nnnnhhh. Mish. Don’t do this to me now. I’ve got sound check in a half-hour,” Jensen whined.

“Okay. Alright. Fine. Fair enough, I guess. Supposed I’ll just have to make a recording for you tonight. Tide you over until next week. And, if you’re good… a video to go with it.” Misha smirked.

Jensen’s breath left him suddenly. “Okay! I’ll be good! I swear!”

Misha giggled. “Good. Hey, Jens?”

“Yeah?”

“So, if the slow recording was for the song… what have you used the…” Misha paused and cleared his throat, “…you know- the other recording for?”

“You mean the recording we took of your heartbeat during sex?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Well, um— you know, it-it-it’s nothing. Really. I just… you know… like to experiment.”

“Jensen. C'mon. Tell me. What do you use that recording for?”

“Weeeeeellllll……”

“I’m waiting.”

Misha heard the sound of Jensen clearing his throat. “It’s just…when I’m on my own, I like to listen to it. Imagine that you’re there with me.”

“That’s really sweet, Jens.”

“Yeah, I guess. Trying to recreate what we had that night.” At that point, something in his voice caused Misha to be struck with the image of Jensen holding the phone, a gorgeous pink blush spreading over his cheeks. “But you know, it never feels quite the same…”

That was when the penny dropped. “Are you telling me you use the recording to jerk off to?”

There was a cough, Jensen suddenly sputtering at the other end of the line. “Well…yeah. If you want to put it like that.”

“Romantic.”

“You asked.” There was just the hint of defensiveness in his tone, but the huge grin was still in place on Misha’s face. That was actually touching, even though now he was going to tease Jensen mercilessly.

“No really, Jensen. I’m touched that the sound of my heart when I’m getting off gets you off. So what’s the play count on your iPod? 50? 100? 200?”

“ _Misha!”_

“Over 200? Wow, Jens, you really can’t get enough of me.”

Jensen spluttered again. “Dammit, Mish. I’ve got a sound check in twenty minutes and now _my_ heart’s pounding.”

“Whoops.” Misha chuckled as he took pity and decided to go easy on him. “Guess you should go do some deep breathing exercises, then. I’ll be here. Just one more week, and in the meantime I’m gonna go and listen to my song a thousand more times.”

There was a pause, and again Misha thought he could picture Jensen’s grinning face. “I’m glad you liked it. I was so scared you were gonna be pissed, but that song means a lot to me, and I’m glad it meant a lot to you.”

“It did. I can’t even tell you.”

“Good. One more week, then. And try not to kill me with anymore recordings you send.”

“Hey, now I know what you use them for, I’ve got to make sure you have a range to choose from. My heart just loves to be heard.” Misha wanted to giggle as he imagined the look on Jensen’s face.

“I’m going now,” the rockstar managed to croak out, and Misha knew he had him hopelessly turned on. He almost felt bad as he imagined Jensen trying to get through the sound check in that state.

“Goodbye, Jens.”

“Bye, Mish.” He hung up before the older man had chance to tease him any further.

Misha lowered the phone from his ear and then clutched it to his chest, crossing his arms tightly as he tried to contain his giddiness. Jensen recorded his song. Jensen used _his heartbeat_ in order to record _his song._ And apparently, Jensen had been using his heartbeat for personal reasons on a daily basis for a while now. Misha didn’t know how he was even going to make it through this next week, but he did know that now he was more pumped than ever to see Jensen Ackles again.

~~And he’d be damned if he admitted that for a long time, he’d been using recordings of Jensen’s heart for the exact same thing.~~


End file.
